fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Power of the Red Ranger
It was the end of the school year and the Rangers were setting up the Youth Centre for the end of year party. Billy and Zack were putting up some decorations. Kimberly and Trini were helping Ernie with the food while Jason and Tommy set up the tables. "This is going to be great." Tommy said "I know I just can't believe a lot happened this year." Jason said "I know first you move here then the Power Rangers show up then Tommy shows up and the Green Ranger makes an appearance." Billy said "You said it bro." Zack said Just then the girls walked up. "So what are you guys talking about?" Kimberly asked "We were talking about what a year it's been." Jason said Tommy looked at Jason and Kimberly and wondered why Jason kept his guard up around them. He noticed it the first day he moved to Angel Grove. "Hey Jase can I speak to you privately?" Tommy asked "Sure." Jason said The two walked off. A bit later in the park. "What's up?" Jason asked "Just wondering why you keep your guard up around us." Tommy said "Sorry it's a habit. I'm scared that if I let you guys in I'll get hurt again. After being bullied so much about my wolf eyes I never really had friends." Jason said "Ouch." Tommy said "Yeah." Jason said sitting down on the park bench and pulling out his Wolf Pendent. "Who gave you that?" Tommy asked "My dad but it was a gift from my mom." Jason said "What happened to her?" Tommy asked "She died." Jason said "What happened?" Tommy asked Jason went silent. "Sorry I guess it's still hard to talk about it." Tommy said "No if I tell you promise you won't tell Zack, Trini and Kimberly. Billy already knows." Jason said "I promise bro." Tommy said "Ok it's like this on my seventh birthday mom allowed me to have the day off. Then she took me to the store to get a birthday present." Jason started "Then what?" Tommy asked "After we finished we went back to the car and she put me in and buckled me in. Then she put her purse on my lap and went to walk over so she could get into the drivers seat." Jason continued Jason looked at Tommy and took a deep breath. "Then some thugs appeared out of nowhere." Jason continued 'What did they do?" Tommy asked "They asked my mom for her purse but when she wouldn't give it to them they started beating her up. Then after a few punches one of the thugs grabbed a metal pole." Jason continued Tommy just sat there waiting. "He then slammed the pole like a baseball bat into the side of my mom's neck." Jason continued Tommy could see Jason was about to cry who wouldn't cry after seeing there mom die. "The man then noticed me in the car and realized she was a mother and the creeps bolted. A few minutes later the ambulance arrived. But something inside me told me that my mom was never going to wake up." Jason finished then started crying into his hands. Tommy just sat there and rubbed his best friends back. "Its ok bro just let it out." Tommy said Jason finish crying a few minutes later. "Sorry." Jason said "No bro. You don't have to be sorry it's an awful thing to remember and I don't blame you for crying. Did the Police ever catch the guys?" Tommy asked "The man who did it turned himself in." Jason said "Oh good." Tommy said Jason just smiled then stood up. "If it's ok with you I'd just like to be by myself for a little while." Jason said "Sure thing I'll head back to the Youth Centre." Tommy said "Thanks bro." Jason said "No problem. But you have to tell the others." Tommy said "I know but I'm not ready to tell them." Jason said "I understand. Just remember we're not going to judge you for your past." Tommy said "I know maybe next school year." Jason said "Ok then I'll see you later." Tommy said Jason walked off as Tommy watched he felt sorry for Jason and now understood why Jason had a defensive personality. Tommy smiled and walked back to the Youth Centre. Back at the Youth Centre Tommy walked in. "Where's Jason?" Kimberly asked "We wanted to be alone. He also told me what happened to his mom." Tommy said "What happened?" Trini asked "Sorry but I promised him I wouldn't tell you." Tommy said "It's ok we'll fined out when he's ready to tell us." Zack said Tommy nodded then looked at Kimberly who was looking at the doorway. "He's going to be fine. Maybe next school year he'll tell you but since having friends is still new to him he has a tendency to put up walls that he doesn't know he's putting up." Tommy said "I know. But he's been alone for so long." Kimberly said "He wouldn't be if you told him how you fell about him." Tommy said "I can't. It might push him away even more." Kimberly said "Trust me it won't push him away." Tommy said "I don't know." Kimberly said Tommy sighed and just gave up and went to help Zack with the decorations. Meanwhile in the park Jason was walking along when he saw a little kid and his mom playing. "Come on catch." The boy's mom said throwing the ball. The boy caught the ball and then threw it back to his mom. Jason smiled and walked off. "What a year." Jason said to himself Jason then leaned against a tree and closed his eyes and remembered all the things that happened. From meeting his four new friends and then becoming a Power Ranger then gaining battle armor. Then meeting Tommy and saving Tommy's powers. All the way up to the Oysterizer battle which was still a little blurry. But the one thing Jason couldn't shake was seeing the White Ranger in the mirror. "Talk about the man in the mirror." Jason said quoting Michael Jackson's song Jason then started walking along. Meanwhile inside Rita's Castle. "What we need is a monster that can match the Red Ranger." Rita said "How about this." Finster said "What is it?" Rita asked "I am Lunar Werewolf my strength increases and decreases with the different faces of the moon." Lunar Werewolf said "Good now go down there and attack the Red Ranger." Rita said "Yes Empress." Lunar Werewolf said Back in the park Jason was walking along then he heard something and flipped backwards dodging a speed strike. Jason landed and saw a Werewolf. "I thought you things only come out at night." Jason said "Well as you can see I come out during the day as well." Lunar Werewolf said "Who are you?" Jason asked "I am Lunar Werewolf your worst nightmare." Lunar Werewolf said "Trust me you are nowhere near my worst nightmare." Jason said "We'll see." Lunar Werewolf said The two charged at each other and started fighting. Meanwhile back at the Youth Centre Tommy's communicator beeped. So the Rangers huddled to a secluded corner. "What is it Zordon?" Tommy asked "Rangers, teleport to the Command Centre." Zordon said "We're on our way." Tommy said The Rangers teleported to the Command Centre. In the Command Centre the Rangers teleported down. "What is it Zordon?" Tommy asked "Behold the viewing globe." Zordon said The Rangers turned around to see Jason fighting a Werewolf at the lake. "What is that thing?" Kimberly asked "That is Lunar Werewolf a very powerful monster it gets stronger or weaker depending on the moon's faces." Zordon said "We have to help Jason." Kimberly said "Be very careful Rangers." Zordon said "Right. Now it's Morphin Time." Tommy said "Dragonzord." Tommy called "Mastodon." Zack called "Pterodactyl." Kimberly called "Triceratops." Billy called "Saber Tooth Tiger." Trini called The five then all appeared on the beach. Jason then flipped backwards dodging Lunar Werewolf's blasts. "Man am I glad to see you five." Jason said "Ah so the whole group is here good." The Lunar Werewolf said "It's Morphin Time." Jason said "Tyrannosaurus." Jason called Jason then kicked Lunar Werewolf. "Now you're going down." Jason said "You may be able to keep up with me but can your friends?" Lunar Werewolf asked Just then the Lunar Werewolf disappeared and attacked the other Five Rangers before landing back in his original position. "Guys are you ok?" Jason asked "Yeah but that thing is fast." Tommy said "Alpha teleport them back I'm the only one who can fight this thing." Jason said "Right away Jason." Alpha said "Good luck." Kimberly said The five Rangers teleported away. Jason then turned around and faced The Lunar Werewolf and pulled out his Power Sword and Dragon Staff. Jason moved so fast the Lunar Werewolf didn't have time to react and the Lunar Werewolf went down and blew up. Meanwhile back in Rita's Castle. "Magic Wand, make my monster grow." Rita said throwing down her wand. Back at the beach the Lunar Werewolf grew thirty stories tall. "I need Megazord power now." Jason said Just then all five Dinozords showed up and combined together. Jason then used the Dragon Dagger to call forth the Dragonzord. "Megadragonzord power." Jason said Just then the Dragonzord combined with the Megazord to create the Megadragonzord. "You're finished." Lunar Werewolf said "Fire." Jason said Just then the Megadragonzord fired but the Lunar Werewolf moved to fast. "Titanus I need help." Jason called Just then Titanus showed up and blasted the Lunar Werewolf to the ground. "Ultrazord power up." Jason said Just then the Megadragonzord combined with Titanus to become the Ultrazord. "There is no way that will hit me." Lunar Werewolf said Just then the Lunar Werewolf charged at the Ultrazord. "Now Thunder Saber." Jason called Just then the Lunar Werewolf got slashed and knocked to the ground. The Lunar Werewolf looked and saw the Thunder Megazord. He tried to move but his legs weren't working. "Looks like the wolf needs to be put down. Ultrazord lock on and fire." Jason said Just then the Ultrazord fired all of its weapons and destroyed the Lunar Werewolf. Back in Rita's Castle. "No the Red Ranger did it again." Rita said "Yes Empress but we will defeat him." Goldar said "Shut up you could never defeat the Red Ranger." Rita said walking off. Back at the Command Centre Jason teleported in. "You were awesome bro." Tommy said "Thanks." Jason said "At least you got rid of that werewolf." Zack said Jason smiled then looked over at Kimberly. "You ok?" Jason asked "Yeah fine. What about you?" Kimberly asked "A few bruises but I'll live." Jason said "You have done well Jason. I am proud of you no matter what Rita tries to do you always manage to keep a level head and stay focused." Zordon said "Thanks Zordon." Jason said "Come on guys we've got an end of School Year Party to get to." Zack said The six teleported away. At the Party the teens were dancing around having a ball. Jason was wearing a Black Jacket, a Black open sleeved top with a Red Sleeveless top underneath, a pair of Black Jeans and Black sneakers. Kimberly was wearing a Pink long sleeved shirt underneath a small white jacket, a pair of Blue jeans and White sneakers. Tommy was wearing a Green top underneath a Black suit jacket, a pair of Black suit pants and dressed shoes, Zack was wearing a Black top underneath a Black suit jacket, a pair of Black suit pants and Black sneakers, Trini was wearing a Short Yellow top over a White long sleeved top, a pair of Black Pants and Yellow Sneakers and Billy was wearing a Blue top underneath a Black Suit Jacket, A pair of Black suit pants and Blue sneakers. Anyway Tommy was dancing with Kimberly, Zack was dancing with Trini and Billy was dancing with Amanda. Jason sat at the bar and watched his friends. Jason then got an idea and walked over to the stage. Jason then started to play the guitar on the stage. Everyone looked then Jason started singing Into the Night (By Santana and Chad Kroeger). While he was singing everyone started dancing. When the song finished everyone clapped and Jason took a bow. "Hey Jason sing what hurts the most." Kimberly suggested. "For you sure." Jason said A flash of jealousy went across Veronica's face. Jason then started singing what hurt's the most (By Rascal Flatts). After the song ended Jason hopped off the stage and walked over to the bar. Tommy then looked at Kimberly. "Ask him to dance." Tommy said "OK." Kimberly said Tommy went over to get a drink while Kimberly walked up to Jason. "Um Jason would you like to dance?" Kimberly asked "Sure." Jason said Jason stood up and took Kimberly to the dance floor. Jason wrapped his arms around Kimberly. Kimberly rapped her arms around Jason's neck and placed her head on his chest and they swayed to the gentle song. Tommy, Zack, Trini and Billy smiled then Trini saw a glint of jealousy in Veronica's eyes and laughed. "What?" Tommy asked "Veronica is jealous." Trini said "She can stay that way." Zack said "I still can't believe she thinks he's in love with her just because he stopped her getting hurt by Bulk." Tommy said "That's Veronica for you." Billy said The song ended and Jason and Kimberly stopped dancing. Jason looked down at Kimberly. "Thanks for the Dance." Kimberly said "My pleasure." Jason said Jason then hugged Kim and they broke apart. Jason then smiled and walked off. Kimberly smiled and then walked over and joined Trini. "I thought he was going to kiss you for a sec." Trini said "Trini." Kimberly said "What?" Trini asked "Never mind." Kimberly said Back at the Bar Jason had another drink. "I'll tell you Ernie that was nerve racking." Jason said "Why don't you tell Kimberly how you feel about her?" Ernie asked "Because it's a feeling I want to get used to before I tell her." Jason said "Why?" Ernie asked Jason whispered what he meant. "OH good idea." Ernie said Jason laughed as Ernie walked off. Jason then looked at Kimberly then shook his head. Jason walked off alone like his heart. Category:Fan Fiction